


Someday

by ruby_tucker



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: But whatever, F/M, so it's not that good, this was my weird thing last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_tucker/pseuds/ruby_tucker
Summary: It's the day after the Supernova, and Nova is an insecure emotional wreck
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Kudos: 15





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> please note that i wrote this quicker than i normally write things which is weird, so it's probably not as good.

“Adrian,” Nova said, certain through heavy tears, “Nobody loves me.” 

Adrian shifted towards her on the couch. This couch felt a whole lot different after what they had gone through yesterday. News reports had already given it a name. People were calling it the Supernova. 

“Nova,” he tried, not fully certain of what he was going to say. Though he would never tell her, he was having a few uncertainties about her himself. This was the girl who had tried to kill his dad. But this was also the girl who had done so many good things. Nova had killed Honey Harper for him. She had killed the Detonator for him. She had killed people for him. 

He found it difficult to believe that she had killed her closest guardians for him. Compared to the people he was with most of the time, Adrian always felt like no-one. But not with Nova. Nova made him feel like he mattered. Like she loved him. 

“Nova,” he said again, now more certain of what he was going to say to follow it up, “Everyone loves you. The public loves you. My dads love you. The team loves you. I love you. Isn’t that enough?” 

She wiped her tears and looked back at him. “The things I’ve seen, Adrian. People don’t love me. Media critics yell at me for being the niece of Ace Anarchy and trying to kill your dad. If Hugh loves me, he hasn’t shown any sign of it, and I still haven’t fixed my bonds with the team. Danna hates me!” 

Adrian almost scoffed at that remark. He knew very well that Danna did not hate her. Even a blind soul could tell that Danna liked Nova more than a friend. 

“Trust me, Danna does not hate you, and listen to me, Nova, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Yeah, I know,” he laughed. 

“Adrian!” He laughed harder as Nova playfully hit him on the shoulder. 

“Well I do!” he continued laughing. 

Peering through his glasses frame, he saw Nova building an argument. This was what she needed. Finally, Adrian was catching a glimpse of the old Nova he used to know. Nova McLain. Now, the girl he saw was much different, and it helped to see a piece of her that was truly her. 

“Were you positive,” she challenged him, and he had to fight off the urge to laugh, “How do you know? I could break up with you right now if I wanted to!” 

“Do you want to?” he questioned, almost certain the answer was no. 

“No,” she said, sounding defeated. 

He loathed the eerie mood, and as much as he hated rushing her, they had somewhere to be. 

“That’s what I thought,” he said, giving her his full attention, “Now let’s go meet with the team.” 

“Give me a few minutes,” she sighed, turning to leave, “Nobody wants to see me like this, I look ugly.” 

“Nova,” he said sternly, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back down to the couch, “I want to see you like this. You look perfect.” It was at that moment, he realized how close he had pulled her. She was practically sitting on top of him. 

Nova rolled her eyes but didn’t pull away from him. “I do not look perfect. I’ve been crying for hours.” 

“Perfect doesn’t mean flawless. Perfect means beautiful. Not just on the outside, but on the inside, because I’ve seen things too, Nova. I’ve seen you lie to my face, but I’ve also seen you kill Ingrid Thompson, one of your closest friends because she was going to hurt me. I think you’re perfect.” Adrian was surprised at how poetic he sounded. 

“Danna doesn’t think I’m perfect. She thinks I’m the liar who lied to you all for months and tried to kill Captain Chromium,” Nova argued. 

“Monarch likes you a whole lot more than you know.”

“Sweet rot, Adrian what are you talking about?” She sounded exasperated. 

Adrian thought Nova had already guessed Danna’s feelings for her. Apparently, she was just about as oblivious as he was. Possibly more. 

“Nevermind, forget I said anything.” 

“Adrian Everhart, tell me what is on your mind this instant!” Nova whined as she punched him in the arm. 

“Nope. I’m not telling you anything,” he refused. 

“Fine,” Nova groaned, “But know that someday I will figure out what you’re talking about.” 

The play-threat hardly digested when Adrian noticed something else she had said. “Someday?” he asked her, confused. 

“Yes. I said someday. What’s the big deal?” She asked him, just as confused as he was now. 

“You’re implying that we’ll be together for a long time, are you not?” he asked, grinning. 

Nova grinned back. “I guess I am.”


End file.
